Happy Halloween
by SuperBlueGirl12
Summary: A Haunted house trip turns into a nightmare for the glee club, and for one of them in particular, it's going to be a very long weekend. Warning: Contains the supernatural and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween!**

'Happy Halloween!' Mr Schu said as he walked into the choir room on Monday morning.

'It's not Halloween until the weekend Mr Schu.' Rachel pointed out.

'I know, but this weeks assignment is scary songs. I want you all to pick a song to sing on Friday. You can do it solo or in groups. It just has to be scary!' He chuckled, listening to whispers of excitement ripple throughout his choir room. This was a good assignment. They needed some fun after their loss at nationals.

The kids spent all week working on their songs and all gave stellar performances on Friday. Giving renditions of Thriller and Disturbia along with other scary tunes. And Mr Schu had one last surprise in store. 'Wow guys, really good work. Now I have one last surprise.'

'What is it Mr Schu?' Finn asked.

'You all need to pack a bag because we are going away for a scary Halloween weekend!' He was met by a round of applause and excitement. 'Where are we going?' Mercedes asked.

'We are spending the weekend in a haunted house. I got in contact with the man who owns the house and he has agreed to be out personal tour guide and give us a full history of the house.'

'Sounds scary.' Brittany said.

'Yeah that's the point Brit.' Santana assured her.

'What if we don't like being scared?' Rachel asked.

'Well it is optional, you don't have to come Rachel. I just thought it would be a nice team building experience for us.'

'Stop being a baby Berry, this is going to be fun.' Puck said.

'Yeah, don't worry, I'll protect you.' Finn whispered to her.

'So it's settled. Oh, and I don't want any cell phones, ipods or laptops. This is a completely team orientated weekend so, everyone needs to meet back here at seven tonight and we head off to the haunted house!'

They had all done as Mr Schu asked and were all back by seven. The minibus had arrived and they were all seated and on their way, listening contently as their teacher told them what he knew about the house. 'So it's called Langdale House and it was built in the early sixteenth century. It was originally home to the mayor of Lima when it was an even smaller town back in the day. 'Wait, Lima was even smaller, there must have only been like three people living here.' Lauren said causing a few laughs.

'Wait,' Quinn said, 'I think I've heard of this place. Didn't somebody die there?'

'Yeah Quinn, a young girl was murdered there about two hundred years ago, give or take, and it's rumoured that her spectre still roams the halls.' He said in a scary voice, making them laugh more.

'We'll find out soon enough, look Mr Schu.' Sam pointed and they all looked out of the window to see the house appearing round the bend.

'Holy shit.' Santana said.

'Santana.' Mr Schu gave her the look.

'Sorry, but look at this place.' She couldn't take her eyes off of the door. It was grand and wooden with gold hinges and a creepy looking door knocked. There were barred fences all around the place and the over grown trees and shrubbery really helped it look uninviting.

'It looks like Barbie's dream house, but scary.' Brittany said.

'It hasn't been lived in since the murder of the girl. It was boarded up until recently.' Mr Schu said.

'So why the hell are we going in!' Rachel said, all knowing she was scared.

'Because it will be interesting for me to see something.'

'What's that Mr Schu, how we all react to being scared?' Tina asked.

'Well yeah, but I also want to see how you react as a team. And I'll be right there with you.'

'Great. We can all die horribly together.' Mike said.

'No one's going to die Mike. It's Halloween. A time to push yourself to the limit. See how much you can stomach.' Sam said.

'I agree, this is going to rock.' Finn said.

'Yeah, well I think a few of us will be out before the night is over.' Kurt said, speaking for himself and Rachel, who nodded her head in agreement.

'Okay. Everybody off.' Mr Schu said as the bus stopped inside the old gates. They noticed a man waiting for them, the owner of the house they guessed. They were all off of the bus and waiting with their bags when the man came over to them. 'You must be the McKinley High group. Welcome.' He said, shaking Mr Schu's hand.

'Well, thanks for having us.' He replied politely.

'Don't thank me yet.' He said, causing Mr Schu to look at him oddly. 'You must be the kids, welcome.' They muttered some thank you's and hi's as he shook each of their hands. And then he laid his eyes upon Santana. 'You got a problem?' She said, as he eyed her curiously.

'Erm, no, it's ah… it's nothing.' He seemed very shocked at the sight of her, she didn't know what to think. 'Follow me inside, wont all of you.' He walked of hurriedly and they all just looked at Santana.

'What?' she said.

'What was that?' Quinn asked.

'How the hell should I know, crazy old man.'

'Maybe he likes you!' Puck joked.

'Shut up.' Santana said, as they all picked up their bags and walked into the house.


	2. Langdale House

**Langdale House**

It was just as creepy on the inside. The interior was all dark. Mainly black and purple with wood everywhere. Wooden floors, window frames, stairs you name it. There was no colour apart from the purple, mainly in the curtains and chairs, with a large rug on the floor. It was huge, the windows on the other side of the room went two stories up, looking down over the winding staircases. 'Well,' Mr Schu said, 'this is..'

'Creepy.' Mercedes finished for him.

'I was going to say nice, but yeah that too.'

'Okay, this is the foyer.' The old man started. 'My name is Jeremy by the way. Now, the kitchen, living room and dining room are all down there to your right. Girls, there are two bedrooms upstairs on the left for you, boys there is one down here big enough for you and the young man in the wheelchair.'

'Thank you,' Artie said, knowing that people don't always take his handicap into account.

'And Mr Schu, there's another room down that way for you, you'll be right next to the boys room.'

'Thanks, that's great.' Mr Schu smiled.

'Now, I will only be here this evening as I have to get back home. I just want to get you all settled before I go. Why don't you go and unpack and I will see about dinner. Please meet in the dining room in one hour.'

Then they all went their separate ways and began to unpack for the weekend.

The girls walked up the large staircase and set off to the left. Mercedes, Tina, Rachel and Lauren went in one room whilst Quinn, Santana and Brittany took the second room. 'Well, this is dusty.' Quinn said, running her fingers across the nightstand. 'Yeah, this place kind of creeps me out.' Santana said, sitting on the bed at the far wall.

'Yeah what was that earlier? I mean Jeremy looked like he'd seen a ghost when he saw you.'

'I dunno, but that guy is all kinds of wrong. I just want to get this weekend over with.'

'San, can we share a bed, I think there's a monster in mine.' Brittany said looking at her girlfriend.

'Sure Brit, no problem.' She chuckled. They went and knocked on the other girls room, and they all started to make their way down to the dining room. As they reached the top of the stairs Santana noticed another door. 'Where do you think that goes?' She asked.

'I don't know, and I kind of don't want to know.' Tina said, as she and the others set off, leaving Santana standing at the top of the stairs. She looked around her and felt a shiver. It tore down her spine and left her shaking, she was seriously freaked out now and wanted to know what was up with this place. 'San?' Brittany said looking back up at her, making her jump. 'You coming?'

'Yeah, Brit.' She said, smiling, and walking down to link arms with the blonde.

Dinner was good. They all ate and talked about their rooms and what they were going to do during the weekend. Mr Schu suggested a midnight walk out in the private gardens which they all agreed to, even Rachel and Kurt were persuaded eventually with the promise of a midnight song session. And once they had all finished they went into the large living room to chat with Jeremy before he left. 'So, does anyone have any questions?' He asked.

'Yeah, what exactly was the story behind the murder, you know the young girl who lived here?' Puck asked.

'Oh yes, that was tragic. She was such a beautiful girl, lots of promise. It all started with an arranged marriage. The man who lived here was Simon Langdale, he eventually named the place after himself, but lets just say he wasn't very blessed in the looks department.'

'So he was an ugo.' Quinn said.

'That's one way to put it yes, so he decided to buy himself a young, pretty wife. Her name was Maria, she was seventeen, like most of you, and she hated him. He was a very possessive and jealous man. He didn't let her do anything without his consent and hardly let her leave the house.'

'Sounds like a tool.' Santana said, 'why didn't she kick his ass?'

'Well,' he said focusing on Santana. 'Times were very different then. It wasn't a woman's place to have opinions or demand respect. They were just there to make their husbands look good.'

'And she didn't do that?' Santana said.

'No, she didn't.' He realised that he had been staring at Santana for way to long, and quickly broke eye contact. 'She feel in love with someone else and Simon found out.'

'And he killed her?' Mike was listening contently, holding on to Tina's hand.

'Yes. In a fit of jealous rage he stabbed her to death whilst she was sleeping.'

'Jesus,' Rachel whispered.

'What happened to Simon?' Sam asked.

'He died too, right here in his bed, of natural causes. I believe he used to occupy Mr Schu's bedroom.' They saw Mr Schu turn slightly pale, but then he laughed it off.

'So, um, whose ghost is here?' Mr Schu changed the subject.

'Well as far as I can tell, it's Maria. She died a horrible death and most spirits cant find their way after such trauma.'

'Jeremy, I have another question.' Quinn said, looking up at him form her position on the couch.

'Yes, my dear?' He said.

'Why did you look so oddly at Santana earlier?' the room went silent as they saw him swallow loudly.

'Well I suppose you will find this out eventually. There are pictures all around this place.'

'What do you mean?' Brittany asked.

'Let me show you.' He walked up to the fire place and they could see a large sheet had been draped across something hanging above it. In fact, most of the pictures had been covered up. He pulled on the sheet causing it to fling dust everywhere, but when the dust settled what they saw shocked them. 'Oh my god.' Santana said, standing up.

'Shit Lopez, it's you.' Puck said.

'Yeah I can see that Puck, what?' She looked at Jeremy.

'You are the spitting image of Maria my dear,' he walked over to her and put a hand under her chin. 'You are just as beautiful, if not more so, you have her eyes for sure.' Santana stepped away from him.

'Okay, I think that's enough for tonight.' Mr Schu said.

'Mr Schu did you know about this?' Santana questioned.

'No Santana, absolutely not.' But Jeremy cut in before he could say anything else.

'Well Mr Schu, I will leave them in your capable hands, here are the keys to lock up.' He handed him a set of about twenty rust keys and then made his way to the door. He turned back to focus on Santana. 'Good night, and good luck.' And then he was gone.

'Well that was weird.' Lauren said.

'Yeah, I mean you look scary like that Maria chick Santana.' Finn said.

'I know. But that doesn't mean anything, just a strange coincidence.' She laughed.

'Okay guys, it's nearly midnight, I think bed would be a good idea.' They all agreed and went off to bed.


	3. Bad Dream

**Bad Dream**

That night, Santana couldn't sleep. I mean she had her gorgeous girlfriend in her arms so she should have felt safe but something was getting to her. This fear of someone with her, watching her. She drifted off eventually, the wind howling throughout their room, and the rain clattering against the window. She was dreaming, she knew that, but it felt so real. She was scared and she was running, but she couldn't see who, or what, she was running away from. She awoke in shock, thrusting her body up into the air, knocking Brittany out of the bed. She fell to the floor with a bang which woke Quinn up too. 'Guys, what the hell?' She said in a sleepy, hushed tone. But then she saw Santana. 'Oh my god, what's wrong?' She and Brittany both went and sat next to her on the bed, she was shaking, sweating, and they could see that she hadn't slept much. 'It was a dream guys, I'm fine. Go back to sleep.'

'You sure?' Brittany said, stroking her hair.

'Yeah, I'm sorry I woke you, go to sleep.' They did, but Santana was awake for the rest of the night.

When Quinn awoke the next morning, she saw that Santana had finally managed to drift off. She and Brittany got up and went to breakfast without her, they knew she needed the sleep. 'Seriously guys,' Quinn was saying, 'She was physically shaking.'

'Yeah it was really scary, I've never seen her like that and I'm with her almost every night.'

'She's probably just freaked out because she looks like that Maria chick. Nothing spooky has happened so far.' Puck reasoned.

'Yeah I guess, I'm just worried.' Then Mr Schu walked in.

'Morning guys, how was the first night?'

'Well Santana had a nightmare, but the rest of us are still sane.'

'Puck that's not funny,' Brittany said.

'A nightmare, is she okay?' Mr Schu asked.

'She's fine,' A voice from the doorway said.

'Santana, we didn't want to wake you, you were really tired last night.'

'I know, thanks Quinn.' She smiled, filling a bowl with cereal and then sitting beside her girlfriend, her long hair left down to flow over her shoulders.

'So, this nightmare, what happened?' Mr Schu asked.

'I don't really know, I was just running. Running away form something and all I felt was scared. I'm sure it was nothing.' She smiled, eating a spoonful of cereal.

'Well I think we should use this as an excuse to leave before something freaky happens.' Kurt said, 'who's with me?' He stood up.

'Sit down, you big baby.' Puck said.

'Yeah it was only a dream Kurt, nothing freaky is going to happen.' Santana said, trying to fool herself at the same time.

'Okay, well, when everyone's finished breakfast I think we should do some exploring.' Mr Schu suggested.

'Yeah, there's a room upstairs I wanna check out.' Santana said.

'Great, if anyone finds anything spooky we want to see it. So meet in the living room at midday for lunch and we can see what everyone finds.'


	4. Explorers Beware

**Explorers Beware**

Puck, Lauren, Finn and Sam went to the basement, whilst Kurt, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Artie and Mike went outside for a walk and to look at the old shed Mr Schu gave them the key for. This left Mr Schu digging through Simon Langdale's bedroom, and Santana, Brittany and Quinn went to the room Santana first saw the previous night. She creaked open the door and found more stairs. 'I think it's an attic.' She said as she began to go up, closely followed by Brittany with Quinn behind them. 'Yeah this is a good idea.' Quinn said to herself sarcastically as she walked up the old steps. When they reached the top they saw everything was normal. There were old boxes and furniture that hadn't been used in ages. It was all dusty and the light was streaming through a small round window that the top of the far wall. 'Could this place get any more eerie?' Quinn said.

'It's just an attic.' Brittany replied, 'scary things are usually in the basement'.

'Excuse me? Who had to sit and hold your hand after we watched The Grudge?' Quinn pointed out.

'Guys, enough, lets look around.' Santana said, taking Brittany by the hand. They went left and Quinn went right, searching through boxes of old books and clothes. 'Look at this.' Quinn shouted.

'What?' Brittany said. Quinn held up a necklace.

'that's really beautiful.' Santana said.

'Yeah, look at the engraving on the back.' She handed it to Santana. It was a garnet stone, with gold casing and a gold chain. The inscription read; _my dearest Maria, so you never forget._ 'Never forget what?' Brittany asked. 'Maybe that she was trapped in a loveless marriage with a psychopath.' Quinn said, 'Santana?'

'San?' Brittany said, looking over at Santana. She had moved away to look through another box, and she found a book. 'What is it San?' Brittany said, putting a hand on her back.

'I think it was Maria's diary.' With that, a large bang echoed through the attic. All three girls jumped and spun around to see a mannequin on the floor. 'It was probably the wind.' Quinn gulped.

'What wind?' Santana pointed out. 'Lets get the hell out of here.' she said, pocketing the necklace and holding the diary, as they ran back over to the stairs and down into the house.

At twelve they were all in the living room as promised and they began discussing what they had found. The guys went first. 'So, the basement is all kinds of awesome, we found too much stuff really so we only brought some of it up.' Finn started.

'Is that a sword?' Tina asked.

'Hell yeah, its like a hundred years old or something, but really cool.' Puck said.

'We found loads of pictures too, a photo album. And it's scary how much Santana looks like the dead girl.' Lauren said. 'Here, take a look.' She passed the photo album around.

'Wow, she's really pretty.' Artie said.

'Yeah, but not as pretty as San.' She said, stroking the brunettes hair.

'Thanks Brit.' She kissed her on the cheek, and took the photo album. 'She looks so, sad.'

'Well that's what happens when your husband is that guy.' Puck lent over her shoulder and pointed at Simon.

'That's him? No wonder he couldn't get any.' Santana said, passing the album to Quinn and Rachel who agreed. 'What did you guys find in the shed?'

'Not much,' Rachel confessed, 'it was old gardening equipment, like a lawnmower and sheers and stuff. Nothing special.'

'Except we did find something really scary.' Kurt cut in.

'What?' Sam asked, as Kurt lifted up an old maids dress. They all laughed.

'What, this is as scary as it gets, it's hideous. I'll bet the poor woman who had to wear this was glad when death finally took her.'

'How about you Mr Schu?' Rachel asked, still laughing at Kurt.

'I found Mr Langdale's files. All his accounts and expenditures. He was a really shady guy. He stole, he lied on his documents. This was a man with something to hide. What about the attic girls?'

'Well,' Quinn said, 'Santana do you have the necklace?'

'Yeah, here.' She passed it to Quinn.

'This was Marias.'

'Pretty.' Tina said.

'Yeah, we think Simon gave it to her. Santana found her diary too.'

'Really?' Artie said, 'What does it say?'

'Don't know, haven't read any of it yet.' She looked at Quinn who nodded, saying she should. She opened the front cover and looked at the writing. She skipped to the last entry and they saw a look on her face. 'What is it?' Mercedes asked.

'She was going to leave him. She wrote that she was going to wait for him to fall asleep and then steal some money and leave for good. It mentions someone named Duncan, whom I guess was the man she fell for. That was the last entry so I guess, I guess she didn't make it.' She closed the book.


	5. Seance

**Séance**

The rest of the day was normal. Well as normal as it could be. After dinner Mr Schu had another idea. 'How about, before our midnight walk, we try a séance?'

'A what?' Rachel asked.

'It's when people call out to the spirits of the dead and try to talk to them. I learnt how to do it for this weekend.'

'Yeah, sounds good Mr Schu.' Finn said.

'Okay, we need two bits of paper and a pen and then everyone meet in the living room.' Finn was the last to arrive, he handed the paper and pen to Mr Schu and he wrote the word 'yes' on one bit and the word 'no' on the other. 'So we can only ask yes or no questions?' Quinn said.

'Yes, and keep them simple too, and nothing too personal.'

'Like this is even going to work,' Rachel protested.

'Be quiet man-hands, you're not even brave enough to do it.' Santana said looking back at her. The only people who were brave enough were Santana, Quinn and Brittany, along with Mr Schu, puck and Finn. Everyone else was sitting on the couch watching. Mr Schu lit the candle in the middle of the table and dimmed the lights. 'Ready guys?' they all nodded and took the hand of the person next to them to form a circle. 'Is anyone there?' Mr Schu called out. They looked around sceptically, when the candle started to flicker. 'Mr Schu, look.' Finn said.

'If you're there can you make the paper move?' And it did. They gasped as the paper saying 'yes' lifted up from the table and back down again. 'Are you in any pain?'

'_No_'

'Good, have you been here for a long time?'

'_Yes_'

'Is your name Maria?'

'_No_'

'No?' Puck shouted, 'who are you then?'

'Puck, they can't answer that.' Quinn stated. And then Santana took over, surprising everyone.

'Is your name, Simon Langdale?'

'_Yes_' And with that the candle blew out, leaving them in the dim light. A few nervous moments passed and then the table flew up into the air and they were all forced backwards and out of their seats, crashing to the floor all around them. Kurt ran over and turned the lights on whist the others all went to see if their friends were okay. 'You guys alright?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, I think so.' Mr Schu said getting up. 'Guys?'

'We're good.' Brittany said, gripping on to Santana's arm. And then Mr Schu saw the look on her face.

'Santana, you alright?'

'Yeah, I just….there's something else I want to try. We need to know what he wants and we can't find that out with yes and no answers.'

'What do you want to do?' Quinn asked.

'I want to try a Ouija board.'

'A what?' Brittany asked.

'It's a board with letters and numbers so that the ghost can spell out what they're trying to say.'

'Yeah, there was one in the basement.' Finn said. 'I'll get it.'

'I'm coming too,' Rachel said, clutching on to her boyfriend's arm.

'Why do you want to know what he wants, he's obviously pissed at something.' Puck said.

'I know, I just have a bad feeling. I'll do it on my own but I just need to know.'

'No you're not doing it alone. I'll help.' Mr Schu said, along with Quinn and Brittany. No one else wanted to join in after the séance catastrophe and Santana couldn't blame them.


	6. Ouija Board

**Ouija Board**

They had set up the Ouija board on the same table, after it was put back in place, and the four of them sat in chars around it. The board was old and wooden, shock, and the pointer was still intact. 'Okay, so no one take your finger off at any point okay. Mr Schu can I do the talking?'

'Sure Santana, kick me under the table if I should step in.'

'Will do. Okay here we go.' They all placed one finger on the pointer in the middle of the Ouija board. The rest of the glee club looking on with anticipation. 'Simon, are you still there?' Slight gasps escaped the girls lips as the pointer moved towards 'Yes.'

'Okay, why are you still here?' They watched the pointer move, and Santana read out the letters so that Kurt could write them down. 'R…..E…..V…E,' they all knew where this was going. 'N….G….E. Revenge on who?' Santana was afraid to ask. 'O…N. Y…..O…..U. M….A….R….I….A.'

'Oh shit,' Puck said. 'He thinks you're his dead wife.'

'I'm not Maria Simon, Maria is dead. You need to leave this house.' Santana continued and then the pointer moved again. 'N…..O.' And then it happened again. The Ouija board was thrown into the air, and the fire place lit itself. A wave of heat spread throughout the room. Whilst they were distracted by the commotion, something flew towards Santana. It was the sword that the guys had brought up from the basement. It was heading towards her pointy end first, luckily she saw it in time and dived out of the way. She wasn't quite quick enough though, as she felt it rip through the skin of her right arm. She jumped to the floor clutching her arm, blood showing through her fingers, as she watched the sword embed itself in the wall behind her. 'Santana!' Brittany yelled, rushing to her side. The fire had died away and the room was quiet again.

'That went well.' Kurt said, as they all looked at Santana and Brittany. Blood was running down Santana's arm. 'I'll get the first aid kit,' Mr Schu said, and ran into the kitchen to fetch it.

'San, are you okay?' Quinn asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

'Yeah, I mean considering.' she smiled.

'That some dead guy thinks you're his cheating wife and now he wants to kill you?'

'Yes, thanks Finn.'

'Okay Santana, come and sit down.' Mr Schu said as he came back into the room.

'Ow.' She winced, as he cleaned out the cut.

'Sorry, but that sword was old and rusty, I need to disinfect it.'

'I know.' She said, as she watched him put steri-strips over the cut and then wrapped a bandage over it. 'Thanks Mr Schu.'

'Yeah, and Finn, take that sword out of here. I don't want anything like that to happen again.'

'Yes sir.' Finn said, as he and Sam went down to the basement with the sword.

'Mr Schu, I think we need to leave. I know this was supposed to be team building but I think we may not have a team to build with at the end of this weekend.' Quinn said.

'And Santana is in real danger Mr Schu, we need to go.' Rachel added.

'Yeah, I don't want her to get skewered.' Brittany said, holding Santana's hand.

'I know guys, but I have something to say.' Just then Sam and Finn came back into the room. 'I thought about that this morning. After what Jeremy said about Santana I thought it might get out of hand so I went to open the gate.'

'So what's the problem?' Mercedes asked.

'None of the keys he left open the gate.'

'What? How is that possible?' Tina shouted.

'I know, okay. We're stuck in here until he comes back on Monday morning.'

'so we have to survive two more nights of this?' Mike asked.

'Wait, what about calling someone to get us?' Rachel suggested.

'No cell phones remember, was part of the criteria. None of us has one.' Sam pointed out.

'What about a landline then?'

'Sorry Rachel, but this house phone hasn't worked for about fifty years.' Mr Schu said.

'So we're stuck.' Brittany stated.

'I'm afraid so. But no more séances, or Ouija boards okay. We just have to stick together and make it through the weekend. You okay with that Santana?'

'Do I have a choice?' She said, laughing slightly. He smiled at her gently and then continued.

'So, I still think we should go for that walk. Getting outside for some fresh air, and maybe there's a back way out of this place.'

'Okay Mr Schu.' They all agreed.

'Come on then, grab a jacket and a flashlight.'


	7. Walk into the Dark

**Walk into the Dark**

They were walking cautiously through the dark forest, the trees blowing fiercely on either side of them. Luckily the rain had stopped, but the wind was still howling through their ears. They were walking in pairs or threes, all of the couples linking arms either for warmth or a feeling of safety. Rachel looked like she was going to snap Finn's arm off because of how tightly she was gripping onto him. Mr Schu led the line with Kurt and Mercedes, telling them little facts about the woods that he knew from his conversations with Jeremy. Brittany and Santana hung at the back, linking arms and walking carefully over the dead tree roots and rocks. Quinn and Sam were just in front and they would occasionally glance back to see if the girls were alright. 'What's the matter San?' Brittany asked, when she looked at her girlfriend's face.

'Nothing babe, just thinking about, about everything.' She smiled, pulling her girlfriend in closer.

'Yeah this is really creepy.' She agreed, but then saw Santana's face change. 'What is it?'

'Didn't you feel that?' She said, stopping in her tracks.

'Feel what?'

'That cold, I don't know how to explain it.'

'San, you're shivering more than you were before, it was probably the wind.'

'No, this was different.' She looked around, not knowing what she expected to find, but then the same chill took her over again. She visibly shook all the way down her body and Brittany didn't know what was happening. 'San?' She looked at her worriedly.

'It's here, c…..cant you f…feel it?' She said, teeth chattering.

'San, you're so cold.' She said, gripping her hand. But then Santana turned towards a trail in the forest, and she started walking. 'Santana!' Brittany shouted, 'we shouldn't leave the group.'

'I know Brit, but something is pointing me this way, I have to go.'

'San, come on, this is nuts!' she protested.

'I know.' She chuckled. 'Just catch up with the others and bring them back here okay.'

'What about you!'

'I'll be okay, I think I'm just meant to see something, bring them back Brit.'

'Okay, I love you.' She said, running off in the direction of her classmates.

Santana had been walking for a few minutes, growing colder and colder. She didn't know what was pushing her in this direction. Simon? No he wanted her dead. 'It must be someone else?' She thought out loud. 'Maria?' She said, and the wind around her got colder and stronger, so she took that as a yes. 'What do you want to show me?' She whispered. All of a sudden her feet seemed to vanish from underneath her. She was falling down the muddy bank, hitting everything on the way down and couldn't help but let out muffled cries. She hit the bottom with a thump, banging her head on what she assumed was a rock. It knocked her out cold.

'Guys!' Brittany shouted. 'Hey, wait up!' She was extremely out of breath when she caught up to them.

'Brittany, what is it?' Mr Schu said, moving towards her through the group.

'S…San…tana, she….' Brittany had to catch her breath.

'Santana what?' Puck said, 'spit it out!'

'Puck please,' Mr Schu looked at him. 'Brittany calm down and tell us what happened.'

'You have to come back, have to find her, she followed the ghost!'

'What! Why the hell would she do that?' Quinn said, looking shocked at her friends incompetence.

'She thinks it wants to show her something.'

'Okay, Brittany, guys, come on.' Mr Schu said. And they all ran back in the direction they came from.

Santana awoke a short time later, her hand going straight to her throbbing head. 'Great,' she cringed as she saw the blood on her fingers. Before she could do anything else, she saw it. Maria's grave. 'What?' She said, lifting herself off of the ground and gingerly walking over to the gravestone. The last name was what caught her eye. 'Maria… Lopez? No fucking way.' She said out loud.

'Santana!' she heard someone calling in the distance, but was to shocked to call back. She just stood there staring at her, relative apparently. Who was she? She thought. My great grandmothers sister? Maybe. 'San!' She heard Brittany this time and called back, not wanting the blonde to worry any more.

'Down here.' She shouted, and then the collective heads of the glee club peered down into the muddy gorge.

'Santana what happened?' Mr Schu asked, 'You're bleeding.' He noticed the blood dripping from her head.

'I'm fine, I fell down here and hit my head,' she shouted back. 'You need to see this guys.' She added. With that, they all carefully made their way down the slippery bank. 'You look like shit Lopez.'

'Thanks Puckerman, I feel like shit to,' she smiled at him.

'So what is it Santana?' Mr Schu asked when they were all there, except for Artie because they couldn't get his wheelchair down the bank.

'The cold I felt earlier,' She looked at Brittany, 'was Maria.'

'What?' Brittany asked.

'Yeah, and she needed to show me this.' She stepped out of the way of the gravestone.

'Is that her grave?' Rachel said, pulling Finn more in front of her.

'Yeah, read the name.' she said, staring at it.

'Maria Lopez.' Mr Schu read out loud. 'Shit.'

'Mr Schu you swore.' Brittany pointed out.

'I know, sorry. You're related?' He looked at Santana.

'Apparently.' She laughed, 'that's why he wants to kill me, not because he think's I'm her, because he knows I'm a descendant.'

'This is getting too weird.' Lauren said.

'Yeah, I think we need to head back now guys, Santana you're shaking.' Mr Schu said, walking over to put a hand on her shoulder. 'I know, I'm cold and my head hurts.' She almost chocked on her words.

'Santana?' he said, seeing her body shiver and her teeth chatter. She was coming over in a cold sweat too, right before she could no longer hold herself up. She collapsed to the floor, Mr Schu the only thing saving her from a hard fall. 'Oh god, Mr Schu we have to get out of here!' Tina said.

'I know, come on back up.' He said frantically, picking Santana up and carrying her all the way back to the house.


	8. More then One

**More than One**

She woke up a couple of hours later, she saw from the clock on the wall that it was eleven o'clock. Brittany was asleep on the chair next to her, and Quinn was sprawled out on the chair over the far side of the room. she sat up, leaning her head in her hands, 'Ah.' She whispered, feeling the headache setting in. She knew that all the blood had been cleaned from her face and that Brittany must have changed her clothes. She was wearing her pyjamas, which she wished she wasn't. They were only a pair of shorts and a tank top. She lifted the blanket off of herself and swung her legs over the side of the chair. 'San?' Quinn said, walking over to her.

'Mmmm.' She mumbled.

'How do you feel?' Quinn said, sitting next to her, careful not to wake Brittany up.

'Like I was run over a couple times.' She joked.

'San, this isn't funny. You passed out, you were shaking and sweating. We need to stay as far away from this ghost relative of yours as possible.'

'But what if she needs to tell me something, what if she needs to tell people what really happened?' Santana pleaded. 'I don't really care what she wants Santana, whatever she is trying to do, is hurting you.'

'I know, but we are related, maybe I'm the only one who can help her.'

'Maybe,' Quinn sighed. 'Why don't you go up to bed and get some rest, I'm going to stay here with Brit so she's not alone.'

'Okay Quinn, thanks.' She smiled, standing up slowly. 'I'll see you in the morning.'

'Good night.'

Santana knew she wasn't going to go to sleep. She needed to find out what Maria wanted form her, or to tell her or whatever. But she needed to know. She quietly changed into some jeans and a black t-shirt, put on her converse and her white jacket. Which probably wasn't the best idea for where she was going but she only had one jacket, and it was already dirty for tumbling down the hill earlier. She quietly tip-toed back down the stairs and saw that Quinn had fallen asleep on the chair next to her girlfriend. She slipped round them and really wanted to lay a kiss on those beautiful lips before she left, but didn't want to wake her. she grabbed one of the flash lights off of the side and made her way out into the dark, alone.

'Quinn, Quinn wake up!'

'What, Brit?' She said, being shaken buy the other blonde.

'Santana, she's gone.' Brittany was almost crying now.

'Brit, hold up,' She said, sitting up taking the crying blondes hands. 'She's okay, she woke up and I sent her upstairs to bed.'

'I thought about that and I went to check upstairs and she's gone. The bed wasn't even messy so she hadn't got in.' This made Quinn shoot up.

'Okay, go and get the rest of the girls, I'm going to wake up Mr Schu and the guys.'

'Okay, meet back here in a minute.' Then they shot of in different directions and called everybody down.

Santana was heading back to Maria's gravestone. She didn't really know why but she thought there might be something else there. She carefully made her way down the bank, not wanting to fall again, and then sat down in front of the gravestone. 'Come on Maria, what do you want me to know?' She whispered, concentrating on the gravestone. The wind had picked up and she could feel spits of rain on her cheeks. She was the coldest she'd ever been and hugged herself, putting the light down facing the grave. 'What? just tell me what you want!' She shouted, and then the wind blew one of the smaller trees completely over. she jumped up and picked up the light. She knew Maria had done it, so she went to have a look. She moved cautiously around the fallen tree, and saw another grave. 'What the hell?' she said, bending down to look closer. The name on the gravestone was Duncan Little. 'Shit, he killed him as well. Simon killed both of them.' She got up and turned to go back up the hill, when she heard a voice that sent chills up her spine. '_get away…, get out…' _it shouted. The voice was dark and threatening, it must have been Simon. She now knew that there was more than one ghost here, one good and one very, very evil. She made it to the top of the hill with the rain now beating down on her, and she ran.

'Okay,' Mr Schu said. 'We've checked the entire house, all the rooms she might look in. Any other ideas?'

'What about the forest? we found the grave out there.' Finn suggested.

'I don't think Santana would do that Finn, she knows how dangerous it is out there.'

'She would though wouldn't she? It's Santana, she isn't scared of much and she really wants to find out what Maria wants. Maybe she thought the grave would give her more clues?' Quinn said, causing them all to agree.

'Okay, Mike, Finn, Puck and I will go look. Sam and Artie stay here with the girls.' He went over to a crying Brittany. 'Don't worry, we'll find her.' But they didn't have to look very far. A few moments later, Santana burst through the doors, soaking wet and out of breath.

'Guys, guys,' She gasped.

'Santana, what is it? Are you okay?' Mr Schu asked bringing her in to the living room to sit down.

'San, take the coat off you're soaked.' Brittany demanded, after embracing her in a deep hug. 'We were so worried.'

'I know, I'm sorry.' Santana apologised as Brittany draped a blanket around her shoulders and then sat next to her, arm around her shoulder. 'Why did you go out there alone Santana?' Mr Schu asked.

'I know it was stupid, okay, I just needed to think about everything.'

'Where did you go, back to her grave?' Quinn asked.

'Yeah, and something weird happened.' she looked down.

'What?' Brittany asked.

'I think it was Maria, this strong wind completely tore down one of the trees. I went around the other side of it to have a look and I found another grave.' She shivered.

'Who's was it?' Puck asked.

'It said Duncan.'

'Oh my god, the man she fell in love with?' Santana nodded.

'I think Simon Killed him too, and buried them both in his garden.'

'Man, that's so sick.' Sam said.

'I know right, but the something else happened. I, I think I heard him.'

'Heard who? Duncan?' Quinn asked, confused.

'No, Simon. There is more than one ghost here. He sounded angry and told me to get away.'

'Well now that you found out his dirty little secret, I think he's going to be more pissed than ever.' Puck stated.

'Yeah, I know. And I have no idea what to do next. Tell the police? Try and get them to cross over? I don't know.' She lent her head in her hands and took a deep breath. Brittany rubbed her back comfortingly.

'It's okay honey, you're just tired. Get some sleep and we can talk in the morning.'

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is where i'm kinda stuck! I will hopefully update soon but I have lots of other stories on the go!<strong>


	9. Now You See Him

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with this one but i was completely blocked! **

**I just thought of this chapter this morning so tell me what you guys think okay.**

**Reviews are good! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Now You See Him<strong>

'So, Simon is a psychopathic killer, and we're stuck in her for another night?' Puck started the conversation over breakfast.

'Looks that way.' Sam agreed, most of the guys sitting around the breakfast table.

'This is so messed up.' Tina said, Mike hugging her closer.

'Look guys,' Mr Schu started as he poured himself another cup of coffee. 'We just need to wait it out and stick together.'

'But Mr Schu, what are we going to do when we leave tomorrow?' Mercedes asked. 'I mean, there was a murder that no one knew about.'

'You're right Mercedes. We'll talk to the local police on the way home tomorrow, that's all we can really do.' He smiled. Then two more members of the glee club walked in. 'Morning girls.' Mr Schu greeted them.

'Morning Mr Schu, guys.' Quinn said for the both of them as she and Brittany sat at the end of the table.

'Did you sleep okay?' Finn asked.

'Yeah,' Quinn smiled at him. 'Well, until Santana started mumbling in her sleep.'

'Is she okay?' Mr Schu asked.

'We think so.' Brittany said uncertainly. 'She felt warm and was sweating and kept rolling around. I ended up sleeping with Quinn because she couldn't stay still.'

'Hot.' Puck grinned, Lauren slapping him on the shoulder.

'Anyway,' Quinn shot him a look. 'She's still asleep. We didn't want to wake her.'

'That was a good idea. The longer she sleeps, the quicker this whole thing will be over for her.'

'Sure Mr Schu.' Finn agreed.

'So, you really had no idea that Santana's family had history here?' Rachel asked, sipping some orange juice.

'No Rachel, I didn't.' He sighed. 'I knew something was wrong when Jeremy looked at her.' As soon as Mr Schu said his name Mercedes had a thought.

'Mr Schu?' She questioned as he looked over to her. 'Do you think he's the one who locked us in?'

'But why?' Puck asked.

'Yeah guys, I'm sure it was just a mistake that the gate key wasn't on the key ring.'

'Okay.' Mercedes agreed. Just as everyone was about to carry on with their individual conversations and their breakfast, they heard something from upstairs. A loud bang rippled through the house making the cupboard doors shake and everyone look upwards.

'What the hell was that?' Sam asked, everyone looking around frantically. Then Brittany shot Quinn a look.

'Santana!' She yelled, pushing herself up from her seat and sprinting to the stairs. Quinn wasn't far behind, the rest of the glee club following.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes earlier…<p>

Santana was lying in her bed trying to sleep soundly but a constant whisper in her mind wouldn't let her rest. She rolled over and over, reaching out for a blonde that was no longer there. She groaned and opened her eyes, lifting her hand to her head and running it over her face. She was sweating. She was hot. And she couldn't make the whispering stop. _'Lopez….' _It said gently, but she knew it was Simon. At this point all she really knew was that Simon was the bad guy, Maria was the good guy, and Duncan could be floating around too. If two ghosts were possible, whose to say a third wouldn't be? He was killed by Simon, just like Maria, so maybe he hadn't moved on either. _'You're fault….' _He spoke again, Santana becoming more and more frustrated with every word. A pounding had started in her skull, like a heartbeat it thumped in a rhythm, her eyes screwing up in agony every few moments.

'Fuck off Simon.' She said, after hearing him whisper for a third time. He was blaming her. He was actually blaming her for something her relative did more than one hundred years ago.

'_You'll pay…..' _His voice grew deeper, threatening. Like it was out in the woods when he told her to get out. Santana needed to leave, get as far away from this damn place as she could. She closed her eyes once more as her head throbbed, grabbing a chunk of duvet in her hand and squeezing it tightly. Even if she was stuck here for another night she could still go and see if Mr Schu had any aspirin, so without opening her eyes she flung off the covers and sat herself up. She was just about to get up and attempt to walk downstairs, when she opened her eyes.

'Shit.' She whispered, fear running through her.

'_Where do you think you're going?' _He grinned. She could actually see his ghost, and it was terrifying. He looked exactly as he did in the pictures they had seen, a large man loosing his hair. His crooked smile revealing teeth that were obviously neglected, and his eyes glowing with anger. He was looming over her as she was rooted to the bed, unable to make a move away from him because of how scared she felt.

'B…Brit….' She tried to call out for help, but it was too late. Simon made a move towards her. Somehow, over the years, he must have figured out how to touch solid objects because his hands gripped onto her shoulders as he threw her across the room. She landed with a crash into the wardrobe, one of the wooden doors cracking and snapping inwards as she collided with it. She lay crumpled on the floor, her back killing her and her headache worsening with every minute. She clutched her head in her hands as she rolled onto her stomach to try and lessen the pain, but it was no use. Everywhere seemed to hurt now and she saw him walking over to her.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Quinn burst into the room seconds later, the latter scanning the room quickly in search of their friend. 'Oh god,' Quinn covered her mouth with her hand as Brittany was stuck in a shocked state. They saw Santana. She was pinned up against the wall but they weren't sure how she was staying there. She was unconscious, a large bruise on her face as blood trickled down her cheek from a cut below her hairline. Above her on the wall were the words; 'Get Out.' Painted in red. And they prayed that they weren't looking at Santana's blood. Mr Schu came up behind them moments later, gasping at the sight in font of him. The girls were obviously paralysed with fear so he motioned to Puck and Finn to help him. Everyone gathered in the small room as they watched the guys slowly get her down.<p>

'Santana?' Mr Schu looked her over after Puck and Finn had placed her gently on the bed. 'Santana.' He repeated, but she made no movements. He realised right away that she wasn't dead, her chest rising and falling slowly as he checked her over for more injuries. 'Tina, can you and Mike run down and get the first aid kit out of my room please?'

'Sure, we'll be right back.' Tina nodded, taking Mike by the hand and hurrying out of the room.

'Mr Schu,' Brittany finally spoke, she and Quinn moving around to the head of the bed. 'Is she okay?' She sobbed.

'I don't know yet Brittany,' he smiled sadly, but then he felt a hand on his own. He looked down and saw Santana's eyes, open and filled with terror.

'Mr Schu…' She whispered, tears falling over her cheeks and burning her skin.

'Hey, shhhh, it's alright.' He stroked the top of her head. She sniffed and attempted to bring her arm up to wipe her face, when a pain shot through her back. 'Ahh, shit.' She cried out, causing more tears to fall.

'What is it?' Quinn asked, looking down at her friend.

'My… my back.' She sobbed once more. 'Brit.' She tried to look up behind her, seeing Brittany in obvious distress. Quinn nudged the dancer in the side, snapping her back to reality and sending her to Santana's side. Mr Schu moved out of the girls way so that she could kneel, gripping firmly onto her hand just as the guys ran back in with the first aid kit.

'Here Mr Schu.' Tina handed it to him, but he thought he would give the two girls a moment before examining Santana more thoroughly.

'Thanks.' He smiled at them, everyone then falling into silence as the girls spoke.

'Santana, are you okay?' Brittany asked, crying all the while.

'No, Brit I don't think I am.' She tried to smile.

'What happened?' Brittany wanted to know, looking into Santana's eyes and stroking the bruised side of her face gently.

'It was Simon,' she sniffed once more. 'He…. I could hear him…in my head.' Santana rolled over onto her side. She ignored the pain that coursed through her because she needed to be closer to her girlfriend. 'Then I went to get up and find you guys….' She bit her lip before continuing.

'San, what?' Brittany ushered her into the next part, the Latina needing some help to get it out.

'I… I saw him Brit.'

'What?' Brittany looked at her. Up to this point they had only heard the ghosts, never seen them. This was really bad.

'I fucking saw him, his fucking ghost.' Santana spat, and Brittany knew she was scared because she was swearing. The Latina was never really good with feelings, so expressing what she needed to say with curse words was all she could do. 'I'm fucking insane.' She added.

'You're not insane Santana, it's this place.' She lent in to kiss her on the forehead and then the lips. 'I'm not gonna leave your side until we get out of here okay. I wont let him hurt you any more.'

'Promise?' Santana asked, and they had never heard or seen her more vulnerable.

'I swear to god.' Brittany confirmed, as Santana let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. She was so tired.

'Brittany,' Mr Schu put a hand on her shoulder. 'I need to have a look at Santana, okay, take care of her injuries.'

'Yeah Mr Schu,' Brittany smiled at him and then went to move away, only a firm grip on her wrist stopping her.

'Please don't Brit, don't go.' Santana's eyes were still closed, Brittany planting one more firm kiss on her head before carefully moving around to the back of her.

'I'm right behind you baby, I'm not going anywhere.' She ran her hand up and down Santana's arm as Mr Schu cleaned the blood off of her face. All of the other glee clubbers were sitting or standing around the room, and they couldn't believe any of it was happening. It was supposed to be a fun bonding weekend, and it had turned into a nightmare.


	10. He's Doing Something To Me

**He's Doing Something To Me**

Once again the entire glee club minus Santana were sitting or standing in the kitchen. Santana had fallen asleep after Mr Schu had cleaned her up, so Finn carried her downstairs where they could keep an eye on her. She was completely passed out on the sofa in the living room so that Brittany could watch her from her position in the kitchen. 'Mr Schu this is really bad.' Quinn said after a few moment s of silence. 'We need to leave now, not wait for tomorrow when that freak is meant to let us out.'

'Yeah Mr Schu, how do we know he didn't plan for this? If he is even gonna come back?' Mercedes reiterated her earlier point, and Mr Schu was very close to being convinced.

'I know, alright guys. And I agree that we have to get out of here.' He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead in frustration. He felt incredibly guilty because this whole trip was his idea. And whose to say Jeremy didn't do some research when he mentioned the school name?

'So, what now?' Finn asked.

'Now, we look for a way out.' Mr Schu stated. 'Brittany, Quinn,' they looked up. I want you to stay with Santana.'

'Okay, Mr Schu,' Quinn agreed, squeezing Brittany's shoulder.

'And everyone else, lets spilt up. But I want at least one guy in every group and no one goes anywhere alone. Is that clear?' They all nodded, Quinn and Brittany promptly going in to the living room as everyone else figured out groupings.

* * *

><p>'Don't worry Brit, everything is going to be fine.' Quinn tried to reassure her as the dancer lifted her girlfriends legs up placed them on her lap as she sat down, Quinn taking the single sofa opposite them.<p>

'Yeah, I'm just really scared.' Brittany smiled but Quinn knew tears were forming just behind her eyes.

'Santana's strong, okay, she's gonna be fine.'

'But look at her Quinn, she's in all this pain and I cant help her.' Brittany was crying openly now, trying to muffle her sobs as much as possible so that she didn't wake Santana.

'Brit, trust me okay. You are helping her. As long as she knows you're with her she'll be fine.'

'Okay.' Brittany sniffed, and then Santana moved beneath her. She rolled onto her back and Brittany saw her face, she was sweating and her brow was screwed up. She was in pain again. 'Quinn, what's happening?' Brittany asked, panicked.

'I don't know.' Quinn responded, moving from her seat to kneel next to the Latina. 'Santana?' She put her hand on the girls forehead. 'Okay, she's burning up. Hang on.' Quinn promptly got up and went to the kitchen, running a towel under some cold water.

'Santana, wake up.' Brittany whispered, running her fingers through her hair, as Quinn said, reminding Santana she was there for her. All of a sudden Santana's body went rigid, her hands balling into fists and her teeth clamping together. 'Oh god!' Brittany cried, moving out form under her so that she could lay flat on the sofa. Her body started convulsing and then her eyes shot open. 'San?'

'B..Brit..' She tried to smile, but something stopped her, tears forming in her eyes instead as she looked directly above her. There, smiling down with a crooked grin on his face, was Simon.

'Santana, San what is it? What's going on?' Brittany sobbed.

'It's, it's him…. Brit, he's….' She swallowed hard, eyes still looking ahead. 'He's here.' She finally whispered.

'Okay, it's okay,' Brittany tried to comfort her, but she was so scared herself and didn't know what to do. 'Quinn!' She yelled. 'Quinn help me!'

'Brit,' Quinn came running into the room. 'Brittany what?' But then she saw Santana.

'It's Simon, she said he's here and he's hurting her again Q.' Brittany was speaking rapidly, calming her down was out of the question so Quinn just moved closer to Santana, trying to figure out what to do to help her.

'Hey San,' She smiled down at her. 'I need you to try and relax, can you do that?'

'No Q, he's, he's right there.' She continued to look up. 'Cant you see him? The fucker is right there!' She cried.

'Okay S, can you move?'

'I.. I dunno, he's doing something to me, I cant…' She drifted off, her body tensing once more. She let out a small cry as Brittany watched on in horror. Santana felt like her body was in a vice, or some sort of death grip. Then Quinn though of something else she could do. She stood up confidently and did a scan of the room.

'Simon, I know you're there so you need to listen to me.' She shouted, looking around herself continuously. 'You have to stop this shit! All you're doing is hurting her and she's not the person you're mad at. If you weren't such a selfish prick you could have married someone who loved you for you, and not had to pay for someone to put up with you. It is not Santana's fault that she was born into that family and you need to let it the fuck go and move on. Enough is enough so get over yourself and go into the fucking light!' She shouted. Brittany staring at her in awe. And Santana's body relaxed. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw Simon vanish, his face had turned sour and his pride looked wounded, but he was gone. Brittany ran to Santana's side and pulled her into a hug. Her body was shaking and she was covered in a cold sweat, but she was back to normal. Quinn smiled at them and let out a long breath, not sure that that was going to work.

'Quinn, that was..' Brittany started, Santana finished for her.

'Really bad ass.' She grinned, and Quinn let out a burst of laughter.

'Are you okay?' Quinn asked, smiling as she walked over to the girls.

'Yeah, I think so.' Santana replied, looking up at the blonde. But then Quinn saw something shoot through Santana's eyes. Pure fear. 'Quinn, move!'

'What?' Quinn was confused.

'Just run! Get out of here!' Santana cried, trying to get up and push Quinn out of the room, but the pain that still came from her back was too much. Simon was back. He was standing behind Quinn and was moving towards her. 'Quinn! He's behind you! Just go!' Santana shouted, but it was too late. Simon had latched onto Quinn's shoulders, pulling her up and away from Santana and Brittany.

'Quinn!' Brittany yelled, but all they could do was watch. Simon then released her, sending her flying into the bookcase on the other side of the room. Simon turned back to Santana and smiled once more before disappearing, hopefully for good this time. Quinn then let out a groan as she rolled onto her back.

'Quinn!' Santana yelled, struggling up and over to her with the help of Brittany. 'Shit, are you okay?'

'Peachy.' She smiled, trying to push herself up. The shelves had smashed in on themselves, leaving books scattered all over the floor. Brittany left Santana to lean against a table as she helped Quinn up, seeing a trickle of blood running down her left arm. Just as she got to her feet, Mr Schu and a few other glee members came into the room.

'What the hell happened?' Their teacher said, walking over to them and studying the wrecked room.

'Simon.' Quinn stated as she brushed herself down.

'Is everyone okay?' He looked them over, Mike had walked over to Santana, allowing her to lean against him so that she didn't fall over, whilst Tina and Mercedes went to the other girls.

'Mr Schu, she's bleeding.' Mercedes pointed to Quinn's arm.

'Okay, I'll get the first aid kit, but in the meantime can you guys let them know what we found?'

'Sure Mr Schu,' Mike smiled at him as he left the room.

'What did you find?' Santana asked, clutching onto the tall boys shirt.

'A way out.' Tina smiled. 'Well, we think so, we have a plan on how we can get out, but we need to wait for everyone to get back and they we're going down there.'

'That's good news then.' Brittany grinned, pulling Tina into a sideways hug.

'It's only good news if it works Brit.' Santana smiled sadly. It killed Brittany to see her girlfriend so negative, but she guessed that Santana just didn't want to get her hopes up. The lower you're expectations, the less it hurts when they aren't met.


	11. One Step, Two Steps, Three steps

**I know, I know, what took me so long!  
>Sorry for the delay in updating but I literally wrote this chapter half and hour ago!<strong>

**Please read and review, all comments are welcome! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>One Step, Two Steps, Three Steps…<strong>

Everyone arrived back within the next twenty minutes. Then, after being filled in on what went on in the demolished room, Mr Schu explained what he thought they should do.

'Mr Schu, isn't that a bit of a weak plan?' Puck said, standing up and pacing the room.

'I know it is Puck, but we cannot stay here another night. We have to leave.'

'I agree with Mr Schu.' Brittany said, gripping onto Santana's hand as the two sat side by side on the couch. Quinn and a few of the others nodding in agreement as their teacher looked around at all of them.

'Alright then, where did you say you found it Mr Schu?' Finn asked, standing up and encouraging everyone else to follow suit.

'It's out through the woods and I think we should go now. I don't want to be out there if it gets too dark and I want all of us to be far away from this place.'

'Couldn't agree more.' Santana winced, standing up as her girlfriend followed, placing a supportive hand under her elbow.

'Are you sure you're alright Santana?' Will put his hand on the Latina's shoulder as she smiled up at him.

'I'm just a bit tired Mr Schu.' She assured him. 'And like you said, we really need to get out of here.'

'Okay then.' He turned around to face the others, looking towards Quinn who stood with Sam. 'What about you Quinn? Does your arm hurt at all?'

'The pain killers have kicked in Mr Schu, I'm fine.' She grinned at him, the numbing feeling of her arm making her feel incredibly odd.

'Right.' Mr Schu walked over to the door. 'No one walk by yourself. Everyone stay close. And I want Puck and Sam to stay with Quinn and Santana. Understand?' Everyone nodded and then they set off.

They were walking down a familiar path, the one from their not so pleasant walk the night before, as the chilly air blew all around them. Santana and Quinn were walking in the middle of the pack, Brittany latched onto the brunettes side as the boys circled them like guards. Mr Schu let the way with Tina and Mike, Finn and Lauren were at the back to help Artie over the rough terrain. 'You okay?' Brittany asked after feeling Santana shiver beside her.

'Yeah, it's just really cold.' She smiled at Brittany, pulling their bodies closer.

'San, you're shivering like it's snowing or something, that's not normal.' Brittany said with a sad voice.

'I know Brit, it's just this place. As soon as we get out I'll be fine.' She tried to assure her girl as much as possible, but she could see the fear in Brittany's eyes. She knew how much all of this was scaring her.

'Okay guys, we're almost there.' Mr Schu called back to them over his shoulder, scanning the area to double check that he was going the right way.

'Yeah, it's just around this corner.' Mike confirmed. 'I remember that big, gnarly tree there Mr Schu.' He pointed to his right, their teacher giving him a nod of approval.

'Everyone alright back there?' Mr Schu called once again. He was met with groans of 'yeah' and 'just about.' Turning back he could see the big football player struggling to lift Artie over some upturned tree roots, Sam dropping off to help him. But apart from that nothing further had happened, no more ghostly presences that is.

'Brit?' Santana whispered.

'Yeah? You okay?' Brittany looked her over, Quinn doing the same from the other side.

'I… maybe. Can you hear that?' She looked up at the girls, her brown orbs filled with panic.

'No, Santana what is it?' Quinn asked, but the brunette shrunk away from her, she just wanted Brittany. She gripped onto the back of the dancer's jacket, bringing their sides even closer than before so that they were joint at the hips. She couldn't look at anywhere apart from the floor, each step she took her legs feeling heavier and heavier.

'Santana talk to me.' Brittany pleaded, feeling her grip tighten.

'He's here.' She replied almost silently, a solitary tear finding its way out of her eye.

'Who? Simon?' Brittany hugged her in tighter, one arm around her shoulder pulling Santana into her body.

'Yeah.' She nodded.

'Honey, how do you know that? We cant hear anything.'

'I can feel him B. He knows we're trying to leave.' Santana said as her teeth clenched together painfully.

_'One step, two steps, three steps. You think you can get away?'_ Santana listened to the words whispering through her head, each one cut through her like a razor, the sound enough to make the hairs on her neck stand up. _'Silly, silly girl…..'_ His voice faded, Santana shaking more rapidly as her legs finally gave up on her. Her knees buckled and she collapsed into Brittany's arms, her consciousness going with her.

'Woah, Santana!' She shouted, everyone in front stopping and turning around. Brittany looked up at Quinn, who was equally as terrified, and then saw their teacher moving through the crowd. 'San, wake up!' Brittany yelled, shaking her on their way down.

'Brittany, what happened?' He said, helping the blonde set Santana gently on the floor. Her body was still shivering as they looked over her, Brittany's efforts to wake her up failing.

'She said, she said she could hear him, and then she got really cold and started to shake and then she just passed out.' Brittany panted, sniffing and wiping her nose as tears flowed freely.

'Okay Brittany, I need you to calm down okay?' He looked at her on the brink of hyperventilating and tried to calm her. He looked at Mercedes who was just behind the girls and she got what he meant. She bent down and put her hands on Brittany's shoulders, rubbing them comfortingly as she whispered encouraging words into the girls ear. Brittany nodded, and tried to focus on her breathing. After a few minutes of the therapy she relaxed and looked down, focusing on Santana was the most important thing right now, she knew that, so she had to get herself under control.

'Alright?' Mr Schu looked at her.

'Yeah, sorry.' She smiled weakly at him.

'That's okay, now we really need to get moving.' He looked over his shoulder. 'Puck, can you carry her?'

'Yeah Mr Schu, I got her.' He said, Mr Schu patting him on the back as he walked past. Bending down he picked up the small girl in his arms. Her eyes were closed but he could see them moving under her eyelids, her body shaking occasionally either from fear or from the cold.

'Come on then guys, it's just around the corner.' Mr Schu let the way again, Puck following right behind with Santana in his arms and Brittany and Quinn right next to him.

'She'll be okay Brit.' Quinn assured her, the taller girl wiping her tear stained cheeks as they went.

'I'm just scared I guess.' Brittany tried to smile. 'I know she's strong, strongest person I've ever met, but I just….'

'What is it B?' Quinn asked, looking over her friends usually clueless face.

'What if she's not strong enough for this? She cant hit him and I don't think calling him names will make him leave.' Quinn grabbed Brittany's hand with her good arm, gripping onto it tightly.

'She is strong enough Brit.' Quinn nodded, grinning at her.

'But how do you know? Look at her Q.'

'I know Brit, but it's Santana fucking Lopez.' She laughed, Brittany doing the same. 'Nothing will keep her down, not even Sue Sylvester. Who makes this guy look like a little girl. Okay?'

'Yeah, she's gonna kick his ass.' Brittany smiled.

'Damn straight. So for now, lets just focus on getting her, and all of us, out of this place.'

'Thanks Q.' Brittany smiled, pulling the injured girl into a gentle sideways hug.

'No problem.' She winked at her, but then everyone stopped.

'We're here guys.' Mr Schu informed them, Quinn and Brittany looking over what they had found.

'This is it?' Brittany asked, not very confident in their escape route.


	12. San, Can you Hear Me?

**San, Can You Hear Me?**

'Okay, so I'm gonna need all of the guys to help me out here.' Mr Schu began, everyone else looking around at each other sceptically.

'Mr Schu, this is just a wall?' Finn said, watching as his teacher walked over to it.

'It's made from wood Finn, look along the bottom.'

'Mr Schu is right.' Puck said, stepping up beside his teacher and helping him out as they began to move some dead twigs and shrubs away from it. Then he looked up. 'It's too tall to climb, but it's all decayed and loose at the bottom. We can crack through it, right Mr Schu?'

'Exactly Puck.' He grinned at the boy as he tried to get everyone else into the idea. 'Come on guys.' He dragged Finn and Sam forwards, Mike following with Kurt but leaving Artie behind with the girls. They spent the first half an hour or so simply clearing the area, they needed a good view of what they had to do so moving everything out of their way was the first priority. Brittany was clinging onto Santana as if her life depended on it, situated on the floor with Santana's head and shoulders on her lap. The brunette kept shaking. Her eyes were closed but Brittany knew she was hurting, and it killed her that until they were out of this place she couldn't help her.

'It'll be okay San.' She bent over and whispered into her ear, kissing her forehead as she hugged her tighter. 'Just a few more minutes okay?' She asked, hoping Santana would wake up any moment. Quinn was standing behind the girls with Tina, Mercedes and Rachel. Lauren had decided to help the guys which gave Kurt the excuse to hang back more, over viewing the situation and organising everyone's roles. Quinn over heard Brittany talking and knelt down beside them, squeezing Santana's hand firmly and shooting the blonde an encouraging smile.

'Everything okay?' She asked Brittany, Santana's eyes still closed as she continued to breathe heavily.

'Yeah, we just really need to get out of here.' She said, wiping a tear away from her face. She didn't even realise that she had started crying.

'I know B. But like we said before, Santana will fight.' Quinn assured her, and then they heard the guys talking again so she stood back up to face them.

'Okay.' Mr Schu said, all of the boys coming back over to the group to update them on the situation. 'We've cleared everything away so now we just need to….'

'Rip the wall down.' Finn finished for him.

'Exactly.' Mr Schu said. 'Now I need everyone to look for large logs, or anything we could use to lever underneath the wooden panels on the wall.'

'Sure Mr Schu, but what if we get past the wood and there's and actual concrete wall behind it?' Sam asked.

'Well, we'll see if it comes to that Sam. We'll just have to deal.' Mr Schu sighed. 'Lets get a move on then guys.' The boys, Mr Schu and Lauren were all searching the immediate forest, the girls staying by Santana and Brittany's side. Although, they really didn't know how they could help her.

'Quinn!' Brittany suddenly shouted, everyone's eyes immediately looking down at the girls on the floor.

'What is it B?' The blonde asked, kneeling back down by her friends.

'Look.' Brittany motioned to Santana who was still resting on her lap. But she had started to shake rapidly, her face twisting in pain as she did so and her hands balling into fists. 'What do we do?' The panicked blonde asked.

'I think we need to try and wake her up.' Quinn said, a few others nodding in agreement.

'How do we do that?' Mercedes asked.

'I don't know.' Quinn admitted, placing two hands on Santana's shoulders. 'Santana? San can you hear me?' She started to gently shake her, rocking her from side to side but careful not to hurt her. Tina knelt down behind Santana's head, placing one hand on her sweating forehead.

'She's freezing guys.' Tina looked around at them, all with worried expressions on their faces.

'Come on San, you need to wake up.' Brittany pleaded, trying to hold the tears back. Then without any warning Santana shot upwards, Brittany and Quinn falling back and out of the way to avoid a collision. 'San!' Brittany was quickly wrapping her arms around her, trying to calm her down.

'B…Brit….' She breathed, her breaths coming unevenly and frantically.

'Shhh, it's okay.' Brittany whispered, pulling Santana into her and holding on tightly. The glee clubbers searching the forest were now all back, as well as Mr Schu who came over to see if they were all okay.

'Hey, Santana, you're awake.' He said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder whilst Brittany wiped away her tears. 'Are you alright?'

'He..' She sniffed. 'He keeps talking to me Mr Schu, in my head… and he… he wont go away.' She sobbed, falling back into Brittany's shoulder.

'Don't worry Santana, I promise you we'll be out of here in no time.' He smiled at her encouragingly, signalling for the boys to get started on the wall.

* * *

><p>'Come on guys! As hard as you can.' Mr Schu shouted as he, Finn and Puck slammed two logs into the fence. It started to crack under the pressure, enough for Sam and Mike to place a thinner piece of wood under the panels. Then, using this as a lever, they pushed down, some of the panels snapping off.<p>

'Yes!' Sam pumped his fist in accomplishment. 'A few more times and we'll be home free.'

'Lets just focus Sam, we still don't know what we're gonna find on the other side.' Mr Schu said rationally. 'Again guys.' Mr Schu ordered, Puck and Finn picking up their logs. Meanwhile, Santana was sitting with the girls and Kurt.

'Here San, take this.' Brittany slipped off her jacket and put in over her girlfriends shoulders.

'What? No, you need it B.' Santana tried to shrug it off but Brittany quickly pulled her into a hug, trapping her arms at her sides.

'No I don't. You're still shivering.' Brittany protested.

'But..'

'No buts. When you stop shivering, I'll take it back, okay?' Santana nodded, snuggling down into Brittany as the rest of the girls had formed a sort of, protective circle, around the two girls. 'We're gonna be okay San.' Brittany whispered.

'Yeah.' Santana agreed, not very convincingly, but then sat up and turned to Quinn. 'How's your arm by the way?'

'Oh, it's fine. Mr Schu said I shouldn't need stitches so..' She shrugged.

'I'm so sorry Q.' Santana said, running a hand through her hair.

'Why? It's not your fault Santana.' Quinn looked at her, studying her face and body language.

'But it is my fault. It has to be doesn't it?' She crossed her legs where she sat on the dirty grass.

'Because some jack ass wants to kill you? No way is that your fault. It isn't anyone's fault, except his. Okay?' Quinn looked into Santana's eyes, getting a small nod from the Latina.

'Yeah, thanks Q.' She grinned shyly.

'Hey, girls!' Mr Schu called to them as he walked over.

'What is it Mr Schu?' Mercedes asked, standing up with the rest of the girls. Santana leaning between Quinn and Brittany.

'We broke through. Come on.' He grinned, and they followed their teacher over to the wall.


	13. I'm Supposed To Protect You

**I'm Supposed To Protect You**

'Come on San.' Brittany said, one arm around Santana's waist as they walked slowly after their teacher. Santana smiled up at her and then they reached the guys, all looking very proud of themselves.

'So there was nothing else behind it.' Mr Schu smiled. 'We did it, we're getting out of here.' He smiled at Santana.

'Come on then, what the hell are we waiting for?' Mercedes joked, some of the glee clubbers laughing nervously as they started to make their way through the hole in the wall.

'You okay?' Brittany asked as she felt Santana tense under her arm.

'Yeah, something just..' Santana looked behind them.

'What San?'

'It just doesn't feel right.' Santana said sadly, looking back ahead of her as they watched fellow glee members pass through the fence.

'Okay come on you two, Brittany are you alright with Santana?' Mr Schu asked, helping to get them through the gap at the same time.

'Yeah, I got her Mr Schu.' Brittany said, helping Santana along.

'Wait, Brit.' Santana stopped, looking up at her with wide eyes. 'He's here.'

'How do you know that? Brittany said, looking behind them frantically, apart from Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Mr Schu everyone else was out and on the other side.

'I can feel him.' Santana said through chattering teeth. 'You guys need to..' She couldn't finish her sentence because she was ripped from Brittany's arms, almost flying across the sky before landing with a thump at the base of a tall tree.

'Santana!' Brittany cried, Mr Schu trying to hold her back but the blonde was stronger than he anticipated, breaking free of his grasp and running to her girlfriend.

'Okay everyone else, out NOW!' Mr Schu ordered, sending the last three girls out to stand with the boys.

'Mr Schu, Mr Schu!' Finn shouted.

'What Finn?' They saw their teacher poke his head out of the gap.

'Look, someone must live there.' He pointed to his right, everyone following with their eyes.

'Okay,' He jumped out of he gap, heading right for the guys. 'I wont ask you to go back in, but keep and eye on them.' He motioned back to Brittany and Santana. 'Something isn't letting Santana leave and I cant get Brittany out so just watch them and shout at me if anything happens.'

'You got it Mr Schu.' Puck said firmly, their teacher running off to the small house.

* * *

><p>'San, oh god, are you okay?' Brittany cried, stroking the hair from Santana's eyes.<p>

'I'm fine B.' She said unconvincingly, trying to push herself up onto her elbows but a wave of dizziness stopped her.

'Woah, hey stay there.' Brittany sniffed, lowering the brunette back into a lying position. 'Everything's gonna be fine San, Mr Schu will figure this out.'

'Yeah, sure Brit.' She said sadly, closing her eyes and exhaling loudly. 'You need to get out of here.' She said quietly, her eyes still closed.

'What? No! No way am I leaving you.' Brittany sobbed.

'But Brit, he wont let me leave. Me. Not you. He doesn't care about you and that's the way I want it to stay.' Santana said, opening her eyes to look into glistening blue ones.

'No!' Brittany said firmly. 'I'm supposed to protect you, I'm your girlfriend Santana and I have to protect you.'

'Brit…' Santana started, the blonde cutting her off with a kiss.

'I love you Santana, and I'm not leaving. Ever.' She stated.

'But you saw what he did to Quinn, I don't want him to hurt you Brittany. I'm supposed to protect you too right? How can I do that if you're in here with me?' Santana sobbed, wiping a hand across her eyes to get rid of the tears.

'You don't get it San, I can take care of myself.' She winked, the brunette laughing.

'I know you can B.' Santana agreed.

'And you cant right now, that is why I'm not gonna leave. Okay?'

'Yeah, okay.' She sniffed, rolling onto her side so that she was facing Brittany instead of looking up to the sky. 'I'm sorry Brittany.'

'Shh, don't be sorry. Lets just wait for Mr Schu.' Brittany smiled down at her, wiping more tear from the Latina's face.

* * *

><p>'Hey!' Mr Schu yelled, frantically knocking on the door to the small house. 'Open up!' He shouted. No one answered so he kicked the door in frustration. To his luck, it swung open. He gently pushed the door open fully and walked in. He didn't say anything because someone must have heard him before. If there was someone in here it was obvious that they didn't want to talk to him. He rounded the corner into a small living room. There was no one there so he continued to the kitchen. This was where he found someone. 'What the fuck?' He said quietly, the figure seeing him and dropping his glass on the floor.<p>

'I…I can.' He swallowed. 'I can explain.' He raised his hands in defence, Mr Schu hurrying over to him and slamming him into the fridge.

'Jeremy, what the fuck!' He repeated.

'Okay, okay, okay, I know you must be slightly angry with me, but I…' Mr Schu shook him hard against the fridge.

'Angry at you, I'm furious! You need to help us, he isn't letting her leave.'

'Isn't letting who leave?' Jeremy asked innocently.

'Don't play fucking dumb, Santana. You knew who she was the moment you saw her and you still locked us in that house!'

'I know, alright but I had my orders.' Jeremy defended.

'From who, Simon?' Jeremy nodded. 'Why are you listening to him?'

'Look I don't have a choice alright, as soon as I went into that house he owned me. And he will kill me if I don't do what he asks.'

'But I don't understand, I know Santana is a descendant of his wife, I know he had some issues with her but what does that have to do with my student!' He shouted.

'She has to die.' Jeremy whispered.

'What?' Mr Schu let go of him.

'It's the only way, she has to die.'

* * *

><p><strong>i know this chapter was short so dont be annoyed with me! the next one is the final chapter so it will be much longer i promise! might take me a few days to upload because i havent even started writing it yet but please be patient!<strong>

**thanks for reading, and i love reviews! :) xx**


	14. Is It Over?

**It's finally finished!**

**I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter, but i am honestly glad that it's over now.  
>I apologise if it sucks because i did just want to get it done, but let me know what you think! Any reviews are much appreciated!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Is It Over?<strong>

'Why!' Mr Schu screamed at him, throwing him back up against the fridge. 'Why does she have to die?' He yelled, anger filling his eyes.

'All I know is that Simon wants revenge. And she is the closest to Maria he is ever going to get.' Jeremy pointed out, the resemblance between Maria and Santana almost uncanny.

'But..' Mr Schu ran a hand over his forehead. 'But she had nothing to do with, with anything! She's just a kid.'

'I know that.' Jeremy said quietly, almost as if he felt guilty.

'Then why are you doing this?' Mr Schu stepped away from him to lean his back against the kitchen table.

'Because if she doesn't die, I'll be trapped with Simon forever. He wont leave until his unfinished business, is finished.' Jeremy sighed.

'So you are going to let a sixteen year old kid suffer because you need a way of saving your own ass?' Mr Schu looked at him in disgust.

'I don't have any other choice. He will not leave until he gets his revenge.' Mr Schu walked over to him again.

'You need to tell me how to get her out of there. You need to tell me how to stop him.'

'I… I cant do that.' Jeremy said quietly, looking down and away from the prying eyes of the enraged teacher.

'You're pathetic.' Mr Schu spat at him, storming back out of the house, still with no idea of how to help Santana.

* * *

><p>'San, come on.' Brittany got to her knees trying her best to haul Santana up with her. 'I can help you walk okay, we're getting out of here.'<p>

'What if he comes back?' Santana asked, wincing slightly as the blonde placed an arm around her waist, holding the other one over her shoulder.

'Then I don't know, but there's no point waiting around for him to do something.' Brittany reasoned, Santana very impressed with this side of her girlfriend. She couldn't believe it was the same Brittany who, a couple of days ago, thought there was a monster in her bed. Santana felt her feet moving under her, she felt Brittany's grip on her back and wrist, she also felt cold. She knew he wouldn't be gone for long. 'Come on San, a few more steps okay.' Brittany pleaded, feeling the brunette start to slow down as they neared the hole in the fence.

'No, Brit…' She breathed heavily, stopping completely just before the opening.

'Santana, what is it?' She asked, removing her arm from around Santana's back and gripping onto her forearms.

'He's back.' She whispered, and then before Brittany realised it, Santana was being pulled form her grasp. She was sent crashing back down onto the spot Brittany had just lifted her from, the dancer yelling something to her but she couldn't focus. She had gone down hard, her right arm twisting beneath her as she landed. She cried out in pain as she once again rolled over to see Brittany sprinting towards her. Only this time, Simon was there too. 'B..Brit..' She tried to call out to her, to make her stop and get the hell out of this place. But it was no use, she either couldn't see him, or didn't want to see him, because she was still coming. Santana heard him laugh as he moved towards Brittany. 'Brittany, he's… he's here, you have to run…' She whimpered, trying to push herself up from the floor but her back had taken more of a beating than she had realised. She crumpled back down with her knees almost pulled to her chest, and then watched as Brittany was thrown back in the direction she came from. The blonde landed hard on her back, and stayed there. Santana watched with wide eyes as she lay motionless. She had to do something. 'Puck!' She yelled, seeing the others just outside the escape route they had created. 'Puckerman, get your ass in here!' She cried as loud as she could, the mohawked boy sticking his head through the gap.

'San, oh shit.' He said, looking at both girls lying on the floor. 'What can I do?' He asked, trying to keep his voice steady and strong.

'See if she's okay, I'll keep him busy.' Santana winced, pushing herself up with her good left arm and trying to stand.

'Santana what the hell are you going to do, he'll kill you!' Puck shouted, the brunette ignoring his warnings completely as she started walking backwards into the woods, back towards the house.

'Puck, just see if she's okay. Please!' Santana begged, tears threatening to fall as she took tentative steps behind her. The boy nodded, stepping cautiously into the grounds of Langdale house and making his way to the blonde.

'Brittany?' He said quietly, shaking her shoulders and trying to wake her up. 'Brit come on.' He pleaded, looking around him frantically, but trying to keep one eye on Santana. 'San! Stop!' He yelled, but his attention was quickly drawn back to Brittany who groaned.

'Puck is she okay?' Quinn called from the other side of the wall, the rest of the glee club looking on, powerless.

'She's okay.' Puck called back. 'But I don't think Santana is.' He said sadly.

'What? Why not?' Quinn looked around, taking her eyes off of Brittany and searching for her friend.

'She's gone.' Puck swallowed, Santana having snuck off back towards the house whilst he was tending to Brittany. 'Come on Brit.' He said, lifting her up from the floor and carrying her out to the other side of the wall. He set her down gently on the floor with Tina and Rachel by her side just as Mr Schu ran back over.

'What happened?' He asked, looking down at the blonde as he regained his breath.

'Simon attacked them, Brittany wouldn't leave Santana in there alone and he tossed her pretty bad.' Puck informed him. 'Did you find anyone at the other place Mr Schu?'

'No, it was Jeremy and he's in on it.'

'What?' Finn asked, shocked.

'He knew about Santana, about who she was and he..' Mr Schu fought back his anger. 'He fucking handed her right to Simon.' Then Will looked around, back through the gap. 'Where is Santana?' He asked worriedly.

'She went back towards the house. She told me to look after Brittany and a few minutes later she was gone.' Puck said, ashamed that he couldn't look out for her more.

'Mr Schu she could be anywhere by now. He might have found her, what if he..' Quinn stopped, tears threatening to spill over and down her cheeks.

'I know, but we're going to find her.' Mr Schu said firmly. 'She's tough, she'll be okay.' He assured them.

'Santana?' Brittany groaned, coming around more. She looked around for her girlfriend who was nowhere to be seen. 'Puck, where is she?' Brittany whispered.

'We don't know Brit.' He smiled sadly. 'She led him away from us, to protect us.'

'Well we have to go get her.' Brittany shouted, getting up on her own and steadying herself. 'We have to find her.'

'I agree.' Mr Schu looked at the faces of his students and then back to the blonde. 'Are you up to this Brit?'

'Yeah, she needs me, she needs us.' Brittany nodded.

'Alright then. Everybody stay in groups of three, but we all have to be able to see each other so no wandering off.' He moved closer to Brittany. 'I know you want to find her. But you cannot be reckless. Stay with Puck and stay calm. Santana would only blame herself if anything happened to you. To any of you.' He looked back up.

'We've got it Mr Schu.' Mercedes confirmed, everyone nodding before making their way back through the wall.

* * *

><p>'Santana!' Brittany called, her eyes moving sharply to make sure she didn't miss the Latina if she moved near by. 'Santana!' She yelled again.<p>

'Brit, calm down okay.' Puck placed a hand on her arm, gripping her softly and pulling her back beside him. 'We'll find her.' He smiled reassuringly.

'But Puck, we need to go quicker! What if he already found her huh? What do we do if we find her and it's too late?' Brittany cried, the mohawked boy noticing more tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

'That's not going to happen Brittany.' He said firmly.

'He's right you know.' Quinn seconded, the smaller blonde walking slightly behind them as she kept watch behind, keeping her eyes on the other glee clubbers.

'How do you guys know that?' Brittany asked quietly, walking slower, more relaxed as she kept in stride with Puck.

'Because it's Santana.' Puck said as if it were obvious. 'And you should know that too Brit. She doesn't take shit from anyone, even if they happen to have been dead for a couple hundred years.' Brittany let out a small smile and nodded, looking around in front of them again.

'We're nearly back at the house.' She informed them.

'Then that's probably where Santana is.' Quinn took Brittany's hand, moving them all slightly quicker towards the clearing the house sat in. 'She'll be okay.' Quinn whispered again. Mr Schu and the others seemed to come to the same conclusion, all of them meeting a few minutes later in the open clearing. The huge house was now in sight, all the lights out as the sky began to darken.

'Did you guys find anything out in the woods?' Mr Schu asked them all, hugging his coat around himself as the wind blew right through him.

'No, we didn't.' Mercedes said, Finn and Rachel saying the same along with Brittany.

'Okay then, we're going back inside.' Mr Schu informed them, everyone nodding and walking back to the house. But as they were making their way towards it, maybe ten feet from the back door, they heard a crash.

'Mr Schu, what was that?' Tina asked, Mike coming up behind her and wrapping his arms protectively around her.

'I don't know.' Mr Schu admitted with wide eyes. But the fear that ran through him for Santana was overwhelming. It could only be her, and Simon, because everyone else was accounted for. 'Come on.' He hurried them, breaking into a jog to reach the door, Sam and Puck right behind him.

'It's locked.' Sam stated as he tried to turn the handle.

'How is that possible, we didn't lock it.' Finn reminded them.

'It's him, Mr Schu it's Simon, he's not letting her out!' Brittany cried, running up to the door and pushing past the guys. She began painfully bashing her fists on the glass. 'Santana!' She yelled. 'San we're here! Open the door!' She begged.

'Brittany! Brit calm down.' Mr Schu said gently, pulling her back before she hurt herself. 'Everyone fan out, keep close, but find a way in.'

'How do we do that Mr Schu?' Mike asked.

'Any way you can.' Their teacher ordered. 'Break the walls down if you can, but we are getting into that house.'

'Got it Sir.' They nodded, the boys fanning out to find anything solid to throw against the windows, the girls trying all of the other doors and smaller windows.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, a excruciatingly long ten minutes later, Finn and Puck had managed to break the back door open. Then with the help of Mr Schu they took the wooden panels out of it and unhooked the lock from the inside. 'Great work guys, Brittany! Quinn, girls!' He called, everyone running back over to him within seconds.<p>

'Come on!' Brittany shouted, sprinting past all of them and into the house.

'Brit!' Quinn called, she and Rachel right behind her with the guys and their teacher at their backs.

'Santana!' Brittany called, running through the kitchen and the hall, turning her attention to the big living room at the front of the house. She stopped almost so abruptly that Quinn and Rachel had to try and not crash into her, but they managed. Brittany was looking at the darkened room, the door slightly ajar and curtains blowing were the only thing that could be seen from their angle. 'Santana?' She whispered this time, taking tentative steps towards the room. Rachel and Quinn made sure they kept up, always only a few paces behind the determined dancer. Mr Schu and the others watching from the hallway but ready to come in if needed. Tina, Mercedes, Mike and Kurt went up stairs just in case, searching the bedrooms for any sign of Santana.

'Brit be careful.' Rachel pleaded as Brittany's hand set itself against the cold wood of the door. She gently pushed it open, making sure to check every corner for Simon. She wasn't even sure she would be able to see him. All she knew is that she wanted Santana back more than anything, and she wouldn't let him get in her way.

'San?' She said gently, putting one foot into the room. What she saw then made her heart jump up to her throat and momentarily stop beating. 'Santana!' She cried, ignoring all of the glee clubs cautious cries and bounding right into the room. Her girlfriend was lying face down in the middle of the torn apart room. The chairs were tipped over, the coffee table in pieces, and Santana wasn't moving. 'Oh God, San.' Brittany rolled her onto her back, blood had pooled on the floor beneath her, leaking from a cut on her forehead. 'Mr Schu!' Mr Schu get in here!' She shouted, her teacher running in as fast as he could followed by the rest of the glee club who had all been reunited.

'Brittany, did you see what happened?' He asked, kneeling on the other side of the injured girl.

'No, Mr Schu, we just came in and she was like this. Is she okay?' Brittany asked, tears spilling down her face. Mr Schu lent his ear towards her chest, pulling back and placing two fingers on her neck.

'She's breathing, but her pulse is, it's weak.' He said, looking back up at his students. 'We need to get her to a hospital, now.' And without saying anything else he went to pick her up. However, as soon as he moved in to touch her, her body rocked with shocks. Her face crumpled in pain as she turned onto her side, her eyes immediately shooting open.

'Santana?' Brittany looked down at her shaking body.

'B….Brit…' She winced, trying her hardest to look up at her girlfriend.

'Yeah, it's me. You're gonna be okay.' Brittany sniffed, assuring Santana that everything would be fine.

'No…no it's not, I'm not…' Santana let out a small cry, unable to finish her sentence.

'San, what's happening?' Quinn asked, looking down over Brittany's shoulder.

'He's still.. Still here.' She screwed up her eyes, everyone watching as a tear rolled down her face.

'Where is he Santana?' Rachel asked, standing behind Mr Schu with Finn at her side.

'He's…. he's in…. in me..' Santana informed them, as her body painfully flew up from the floor and landed back down with a thump on the wooden surface.

'San!' Brittany cried, putting her hands on Santana's shoulder to keep her in place. She then looked to her teacher. 'Mr Schu, what do we do?'

'I… I have no idea Brittany, Santana, can you fight him, get him out?'

'I don't…. I don't know.' She whispered, her arms clenching by her sides and her muscles contracting. She let out a painful cry, her eyes rolling back into her head as she was lifted once more from the ground.

'Ah! San!' Brittany was crying full on now, feeling so helpless and useless because she couldn't help.

'Brit.' Santana wheezed, almost as if her lungs were closing in on her. 'B… I…' She tried to speak but she couldn't, her body once again slamming down onto the floor. The wind began to pick up speed, howling all around them as paintings were pulled from the walls, cushions flying from their positions scattered around the room. Brittany was trying to keep blonde hair out of her face, focusing on Santana as the Latina looked deeply into her eyes. Santana didn't need to speak to tell Brittany what she wanted to. Her eyes gave her all the love in the world. But then with one final breath and one final gust of wind, everything came to a standstill. Including Santana. She stopped breathing, eyes wide and focused on Brittany.

'San?' Brittany looked down at her, hands moving to cup her face. 'Santana?' Brittany spoke slightly louder, and began shouting when she didn't respond. 'Santana!'

'Brittany, let go.' Mr Schu moved her arms back.

'Oh God, Mr Schu please say she's not..' Quinn covered hr mouth at the thought, letting her tears drip over her hands as she watched on, feeling as helpless as everyone else.

'Santana.' Mr Schu almost shouted, leaning his ear back down beside her chest and not hearing anything. He quickly searched for a pulse in her neck and then in her wrist but there was nothing.

'Mr Schu?' Rachel questioned, everyone looking back at him and watching the tears fall from his eyes.

'Finn, Rachel.' He looked back at them both. 'Take everyone back through the hole in the wall and call an ambulance, wait for us there.' He wiped the tears from his face and concentrated back on the girl lying in front of him.

'Mr Schu, is it… is he gone?' Finn asked.

'Yeah Finn, he is.' Mr Schu replied without looking back at the boy, tilting Santana's chin towards the air as Brittany gripped onto her hand tightly.

'How do you know that Mr Schu?' Mercedes asked from her position in the doorway.

'Because Jeremy said that he would only leave once Santana was dead.' Mr Schu let a tear fall onto the floor beside him, lowering his mouth and covering Santana's, breathing into her slowly.

'She's…. she's…. dead.' Brittany stuttered, not believing what was happening.

'Yeah, but not for long Brit.' Mr Schu assured her, moving down to the Latina's chest and doing compressions. 'Finn, Rachel, what is everyone still doing here? We need an ambulance!' He yelled, the kids jumping back and hurrying around towards the door.

'Come on Mr Schu…' Brittany pleaded, she, Quinn and Puck the only kids left behind, praying that their teacher would be their new hero.

'One, two, three, four….' Mr Schu counted out loud as he started the second set of compressions, willing Santana to wake up with all his might. This continued for another minute, then two, then five, and still no change. But he wasn't giving up that easily. 'Come on Santana!' He shouted, pressing into her chest harder and breathing more and more air into her body to try and reactivate it.

'San, please wake up.' Brittany sobbed. 'Please.' She whispered, bringing Santana's hand up to her mouth and kissing it. They heard ambulance sirens in the distance, had it been that long? Apparently it had, Brittany feeling her body go numb as the paramedics came bursting through the door.

* * *

><p>Everything went by so quickly after that. They moved Santana onto a gurney, the paramedics taking over mouth to mouth and compressions, fitting her to an oxygen mask and tank. They wheeled her out of the premises with no objections so Simon must have really left. She was technically dead after all. And all Brittany remembered was sobbing in Quinn's arms until she passed out, from exhaustion or sadness or both, she passed out and didn't wake up until a few hours later. She was lying on Quinn's lap, her legs hanging over Puck as they all sat in the waiting room. Mr Schu was pacing in front of them and she could see Mr and Mrs Lopez huddled together on the opposite row of chairs. The Latina woman saw her awaken and offered hr a small smile which she returned, pushing herself up and looking at Quinn. She had tears in her eyes and said; 'She's alive.'<p>

**The End**


End file.
